dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amber Liu
Perfil * Nombre: 'Amber (엠버) *'Nombre Real'': ''Amber Josephine Liu * Nombre Coreano: Yoo Il Woon (유일운) * Nombre Chino: 'Liu Yi Yun (刘逸云) *'Apodos: Llama, Stich, Koala, Charmander, EunYoung. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Compositora, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Angeles, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura: 1.67cm. * .'Peso: '''56.10 kg. *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Amber Liu nació en Los Angeles, California, Estados Unidos. Sus padres son taiwaneses. Tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwan para luego volver a Estados Unidos. Amber habla inglés, chino y coreano con fluidez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Temas para dramas *''Spread its Wings'' - tema para God of Study junto a Krystal y Luna (2010) Discografía '''Mini Album Programas de TV * Real Man Female Special 2 (MBC, 2015) * KBS "A Song For You" (2014, como MC) * One Fine Day "Ailee & Amber" (2014) *Global We Got Married - Season 2 (MBC, 2014, como MC junto a So Ryong de Tasty) *Guerrilla date (2013) *Amazing f(x) (2013) *Show Champion (2013-18 de Diciembre 2013) - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara *Funny or die (Anna Kendrick goes K-pop with f(x) 2013) *Go! f(x) (2013) *Weekly Idol (junto a las otras integrantes de F(x) excepto sulli) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (2012) *Best Couple (2012) *The Beatles Code (2011-2012) *Hello F(x) *Idol Star Olympics *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) *The get married (Con Ailee ya que son muy cercanas) * Afther School Club (Con Peniel de BTOB y otros mas) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction *Spao Composiciones *Beautiful - Amber (2015) * Love- f(Amber y Krystal) (2011) * Paper Heart - f(x) (2014) * Summer Lover - f(x) (2014) *Good Bye Summer - f(x) ft. D.O. (EXO) (2013) Colaboraciones * Rewind - Zhou Mi ft. Amber (2014) * Problem - SeoHyun ft. Amber (2014) * So good - Amber ft Chat Future (2014) * Thrift Shop - Kris (EXO) (2013) *1-4-3 ( I love you ) - Henry Lau (2013) *Happy holidays - Henry Lau (2013) *Dance (NaNaNa) - Stephanie Kim (2012) *Like a G6 - Key (SHINee) & Kris (EXO) (2012) *Baby(cover)- Henry Lau (2011) *Oops!- Super Junior (2011) *Don't Lie - S.M. The Ballad (2010) *I'm back - Danson (2010) *1, 2 step - Yuri (2009) Curiosidades thumb *'Grupo Kpop:' F(x) **'Posición: 'Rapera Principal, Vocalista y Bailarina * Nacionalidad: ''Taiwanesa-Americana''. * Casting: 2008 SM Global Audition. * Fanclub: ''Ember'' * Idioma: Inglés (Lengua materna), Coreano (Fluido) y Mandarín (Fluido) *'Color favorito:' Rojo. * Comida Favorita: Platos mexicanos * Familia: Padres y Hermana mayor (Jackie Liu) * Religión: Cristiana. "Dios es el centro de mi vida, no soy perfecta pero intento ser la mejor para Él, quiero alabarlo y devolverle mediante mi canto, aunque no sea la mejor yo confío en que Él me ayudará en cuanto mi vida siga. No es mi tiempo de brillar, si no el de Él." * Hobbies: Hacer ejercicio, bailar, tocar la guitarra y batería. *'Especialidades:' Basketball, TaeKwonDo, Coser y Rubix * Ídolo favorito: Michael Jackson * Mascotas: Tiene dos perros, uno llamado JackJack y otro llamado GongJu (princesa en español). * Canción favorita: '''SHINee's "Nuna is very Pretty" / Taking back Sunday "What’s it Feel Like To Be A Ghost". * '''Bandas favoritos: Linkin Park, Taking back Sunday * 'Quiere cumplir: ' Volar al cielo * Solía ser vegetariana. * Piensa que el lado derecho de su rostro luce como el de un chico, y que el lado izquierdo luce lindo. * Tiene la cara más pequeña de f(x). * Fue MC de Show Chiampion de 30 de Enero del 2013 al 18 de Diciembre del 2013. * Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar), Faith (Fe). Dos tatuajes más en la espalda, sobre los omoplatos dos cruces grandes con un texto del que se desconoce su contenido * Cuando se encuentra aburrida usualmente baila e igual empieza a distraerse molestando gente picandoles donde sea con su dedo esto fue confesado en Amazing f(x) por sus compañeras " cuando se encuentra en la salas de espera en el estudio donde grabamos baila moviendo sus brazos (imitaron como lo hace Amber) cuando se encuentra aburrida y sin que hacer empieza a picar donde sea a las personas . Te aseguro que ya molesto y pico a todos en este lugar " esto causa la linda sonrisa traviesa de Amber * En su primer programa como grupo ( Hello f(x) ), Sulli le dijo a Amber "Tienes muchas fans femeninas" y ambas rieron. * Sufre de Insomnio. * Le gusta que las Fangirls griten. * Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es hacer rompecabezas de hecho declaró que junto con Ailee les encantan armarlos. * Desde pequeña le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). * Ella audicionó como cantante, pero destacó por sus habilidades en el rap. * Es muy cercana a los idols de la SM en general.Miss ALee Jae Jin * Es la miembro con mayor popularidad en el extranjero, en América y en Taiwan específicamente por ser de raza taiwanesa y por su gran parecido a la cantante y actriz Ella Chen. * En el programa Hello Counselor un hombre criticó a Sulli diciendole que sus brazos y pantorrillas eran muy gruesos y debía ejercitarse más. Amber, notablemente disgustada, la defendió diciendo: No está bien herir a las personas en base a tus propios estándares. * Cuida mucho de Sulli, dice que es su bebé y de Krystal dice que es su princesa y ella su sirviente. *Sulli al conocer a Amber por primera vez, pensó que era un chico y hasta intentó coquetearle. * En "Amazing f(x)", por su viaje a Nueva Zelanda, Sulli había visto unas coronas de flores y le pidió a Amber que le comprara una, Amber al no haberla conseguido le hizo una corona parecida a la que tenían las demás personas, ésto hizo emocionar mucho a Sulli. En el mismo programa en otra ocasión Sulli aseguró que Amber es una persona que poco se mide en el dinero, pues Krystal siempre le pide cosas y ella no tiene reparos por lo cual siempre le compra comida y lo que quiera. *En Amazing f(x) Sulli se asustó al ver a unas palomas que volaban cerca de ella , Amber las ahuyentó del lugar para que Sulli no se asustara , una de las palomas regreso y voló por encima de Sulli , sulli se asustó causando que por accidente llamara oppa a Amber la cual se encontraba en frente de ella * Fue nominada por Eric Nam y una amiga a realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" el cual aceptó. Nominó a Min de Miss A, su hermana Jackie Liu y un amigo. * Tiene un leve parecido a el actor Ji Hyun Soo y Jeno de SMROOKIES. * Ailee suele hacerle bromas de cámara oculta. * Ailee le hizo un oso de peluche, a lo que Amber respondió diciendo que tenia la cama llena de ellos, ya que los adora. * En un episodio reciente de Real Men de MBC, Henry el miembro del programa visito a su amiga y compañera de SM Entertainment Amber para ayudarle a empacar para el especial femenino del programa. El 18 de enero, los dos artistas de la SM revelaron su Amistad cercana al interactuar graciosamente mientras empacaban. Viniendo al dormitorio de Amber y tocando el timbre, una escena paródica de la película de Disney Frozen pronto se desarrolló frente a los televidentes. * Amber lloró en Real Men no por el entrenamiento militar, lloró porque le hablaban muy rápido y no entendía nada de lo que le decían. * Kim Ian, actor de la SM, quien estuvo con Amber en sus días de trainee, comentó sobre Amber en Real Man 2: "Amber usualmente es una persona muy viva pero cuando estuvo en el ejército, entró en depresión y estalló en lágrimas, me dolió." * El 25 de enero, en el programa de variedades de MBC, “Real Men” se emitió el segundo episodio especial de mujeres soldados Cuando se preguntó: “¿Tiene algún tatuaje en su cuerpo?” Amber respondió que ella tiene un tatuaje en su espalda y en su brazo, mientras ella se descubrió la manga para revelar su tatuaje en su brazo. “Has fallado en pasar el examen físico porque el tatuaje es más largo que 7cm. Tendré que hablar al respecto con el comandante del batallón”, dijo el cirujano del ejército luego de medir el tatuaje. * Se distrae facilmente con los objetos brillantes o cosas que hagan ruido. * Ella dijo en hello f(x) que el nombre de Josephine se lo puso una muy amiga suya. * Su sueño es crear un escenario donde no existan restricciones, un lugar donde todos pueden participar y divertirse. * Cuenta que una vez salió con Victoria a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño una señora, parte del equipo de limpieza, le gritó : 'El baño de hombres esta en la otra dirección'. Ella sólo siguió el camino sonriendo. * Tuvo que viajar sola a EE.UU un tiempo para recuperarse de una lesión en su rodilla. * El pasado 1 de Mayo puso en su Me2day una foto de Krystal de cuando era una bebé. Asi que al día siguiente Krystal decidió devolverle el favor publicando una foto de Amber en su fiesta de cumpleaños numero 3. En la foto Amber lleva un vestido rosa lo que impresionó a los fans ya que ella se caracteriza por su estilo tomboy. * Colaborara con Eric. La canción en la que colaborará Eric Nam será un dueto sensible y la colaboración de los dos amigos es esperada por muchos fans. * Debutó como solista el 13 de febrero de 2015 en el Music Bank, interpretó "Shake that brass" con Wendy de Red Velvet. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *Facebook *Webstagram *Weibo *Instagram Galería Amber solodebut2.jpg ambersolodebut4.jpg ambersolodebut3.jpg ambersolodebut2.jpg Amber1.jpg Amber2.jpg Amber3.jpg Amber4.jpg Amber5.jpg Amber6.png Amber7.jpg Amber8.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Amber - Shake That Brass (Feat. Tae Yeon of Girls' Generation) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Tomboy